The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to improving data mining.
Data mining is generally a computational process of discovering patterns in a large dataset. Aside from raw analysis of the large dataset, data mining involves database and data management, data pre-processing, model and inference considerations, complexity considerations, post-processing of discovered structures, visualization, and online updating of the large data sets. For example, the large datasets may include hundreds of thousands of data dimensions, which are be fed into a data mining model to identify dimensions which are predictors of a target variable.